


Velvet Underground

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [50]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean aka Mox is a college student who earns his way through life as a stripper. Roman is a business man looking to blow of steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet Underground

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: dean is a poor college kid who had to work in club, roman the business man sow him there once and took him home to spend a private time with him.

"Please welcome to the stage, Mox!" Nikki says, hopping down from the stage. She flashes Roman a smile as she passes him and he tugs on the knot of his tie. 

The lights dim on stage, a single spotlight illuminating the boy standing on the stage in a tank top, a jean jacket with the sleeves ripped off and “MOX” spray painted on the back, and tight, low slung jeans. Roman drinks in the sight of him as he slowly begins his routine to the loud guitar music pumping through the sound system. 

By the end of the dance, people are chanting “Mox! Mox! Mox!” and tossing money on the stage. Mox gives them all a cocky grin, stripped down to his tight little briefs, hand reaching down to adjust himself. 

Roman decides then and there that he needs Mox, needs him spread out on his sheets, begging and moaning and pleading underneath him. He can’t be more than eighteen, maybe going to the local college, so young and fresh faced, sweet almost. He fixes his tie again before standing up and heading over to the bar where Mox now sits, surrounded by admirers. He’s dressed again, back in tight jeans and a tank top, jacket on the back of his chair.

He slips his way into the seat next to Mox and gives him a once over, once again filled with the need to have Mox in his bed. Mox glances at him, a smirk on his face.

"See something you like?" He asks, turning to face Roman.

Roman growls and reaches out, pulling the smug brat into a harsh kiss as the onlookers wolf whistle. Mox gives into Roman’s demanding mouth, moaning.

"Come home with me." Roman says when they break apart. 

"Fuck yes." Mox breathes, already getting up and dragging Roman into the parking lot, snagging his jacket as they go.

Roman presses him up against the side of his car, kissing him deeply once more.

"Gonna fuck you on my silk sheets, make you beg for my cock, moan with that pretty little mouth of yours." Roman whispers as he gropes Mox, squeezing his cock through those tight jeans.

"Please." Mox breathes, arching up into Roman’s hand.

Somehow they manage to make it back to Roman’s place and Roman gets exactly what he wants, Mox spread out and begging for his cock.


End file.
